The Parting
by Goopie
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Ritchie? Find out here in my story...


The Parting  
Author: Goopie  
Email: charpalace@hotmail.com  
  
I don't own any characters in this story, and don't plan to. I own only the original characters, and the idea. All the made up cities, aren't made up. They are real cities where I live. So, I don't own them.  
  
Prologue  
*It may not go exactly as the show. *  
  
Watching my trainer and his new friend battle, was a weird feeling all together. His name is Ash Ketchup or something. My trainer was put, against his will, to battle his new friend Ash. Ash was down to his last Pokemon, while my trainer still had Zippo, and one Pokemon to choose afterwards.  
"It's a long shot, but please do it. Charizard go!" Ash yells from across the field.  
The giant Pokemon emerges and looks at his unevolved competition, Zippo, a Charmander. The crowd goes silent awaiting to see the victor of the Char battle. Charizard looks down at Zippo, and blasts the little lizard with a flamethrower. Zippo was out cold.   
As my trainer recalled his Pokemon, he turns to me and says, "It's all up to you, Sparky."  
With that, I run out to the field, awaiting the referee to start the battle. I was expecting a tough fight, seeing how Charizard beat up one of my friends. I was wrong.  
"Let the battle begin!" the referee yelled.  
The Charizard sat there looking at me. He said something only fellow Pokemon could understand.  
"You aren't worth the effort," he says as he lay down and falls asleep.  
I stared at the sleeping fire Pokemon as his trainer yelled at him to wake up. I look at both trainers. What was I to do?  
"Charizard refuses to battle! Pikachu is the winner! Victory goes to red trainer, Ritchie!" the referee yells.  
I watch Ash call back his Pokemon with a sad face. The victory music played as I ran towards Ritchie, my trainer, who was running to Ash. I followed right behind.   
"Congratulations, Ritchie." Ash said. I could sense his sadness.  
"Thanks, Ash." Ritchie answered.  
~~~~~~  
The next day, my trainer advanced to the sixth round. He was up to his last Pokemon, just like the other trainer. As the enemy attacked, I felt Ritchie trembling. He knew what was happening; he was losing. I knew what the outcome would be; as I predicted, we lost.  
~~~~~~  
I was sitting on Ritchie's shoulder while him and Ash were saying their good-byes. They promised each other they wouldn't stop training until they were Pokemon Masters. Ritchie turns to head out of the stadium.  
"Hey, Ritchie!" Ash called out.  
My trainer turns to Ash.  
"Remember. It's a promise." Ash says holding out his little finger.  
"Yeah."  
We continued out of the stadium. I sensed Ritchie felt pretty bad for losing, but he never would show it, let alone admit it.  
"Sparky, I'm going to keep that promise no matter what," he tells me, "I will be a Pokemon Master."  
"Chu!" I agreed.  
"I'll keep training and winning; losing if I have to. And someday, me and Ash will face each other, and let our dreams come true. I won't forget... I won't stop trying... I promised," Ritchie declares, staring up at the stars that are just beginning to shine. Without either of them noticing, a star twinkles and shines bright. Just like one would if a wish was being or going to be granted...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ritchie and Sparky head back to their hotel. They pack up everything (which isn't much) and head to Ritchie's home town, Spring Lake Park. The duo head southeast through the forest. A few hours later, it started to get really dark. Since it was a new moon, there wasn't much light to go by.  
"I think we should make camp," Ritchie says, "it's to dark to see to far ahead."  
Sparky agreed, "Pi!"  
"Sparky, can you go look for some fire wood while I get everything else ready?"  
Sparky nods and runs out into the forest.  
"Wait, don't go to-," Ritchie yells, "oh well..."  
~~~~~  
Sparky picks up a few more sticks and decides he has enough. He turns to what he thinks is the right way. But it's to dark to remember what way he came from. Sparky bends down, and starts to sniff the ground to get his scent, when a gas comes down from above the little electric rodent. Sparky gets surrounded by the gas, and tried shocking it away. But nothing happened. The gas settles down on the frightened Pikachu, and disappears. Sparky stands there, in amazement. He looks around in frantic for a few minutes, but then bends down once again, to sniff the ground. Nothing. He turned and he found nothing. He drops the sticks, and runs around the clearing: stopping and sniffing everything and everywhere. Nothing. Sparky found no trace of his own scent.  
  
'How is that possible? I have to be able to smell my own trail. I have to! But everything spells the same. Wait! I know!' Sparky thinks. He sniffs his paws, legs, tail. But it was no use. Everything and anything he smelt was the same. The smell wasn't even describable.  
  
The little Pokemon falls onto the ground and just thinks of what could have happened to his sense of smell.   
'Are my other senses useful? Can I still use them?' Sparky decided to use his other 4 senses to find his way back to Ritchie. He tries listening. He only heard the quiet of the night for a few minutes until he hears a rustling sound far in the distance. 'If I follow the sound, I'll find Ritchie!' The little Pokemon runs off towards where the sound was coming from. Unknowing that there was someone high up in a tree watching the entire scene. "Scott, the Pikachu's coming!" the voice said into a cellular phone. "Get ready!"  
  
Sparky was getting closer to the area of the noise. A few feet away. He stops in a clearing hoping to see Ritchie.  
  
"Wow! A Pikachu! I didn't know they lived around here," a boy said looking up and seeing Sparky. "I'm going to catch it!"  
"Wait, Scott. I'm catching it." A girl yells at him.  
"Why you?"  
"Because I just am! Pokeball go!" the girl says throwing a Pokeball at Sparky.  
Sparky was shocked at not finding Ritchie, but now a Pokeball was flying right at his head made his heart beat harder and faster than ever. He couldn't move. The Pokeball got closer, closer, and hit Sparky. Sparky was swallowed up into the Pokeball. He tried to struggle, but he still couldn't move. He was afraid he would never see his best friends again. Or worse: being separated from Ritchie.  
  
The Pokeball falls to the ground and almost immediately goes "ping" as in saying the Pokemon was caught.   
  
"Obsidia! You're supposed to fight Pokemon with your Pokemon. Not just whack it with a Pokeball!" Scott expalins.  
"Chill down, Scott! It looked like it was already weak." Obsidia answers.  
"But I told you there was a Pokemon coming. And that I needed to catch it, right?"  
"Umm.."  
"Obsidia! I need that Pikachu! I told you. You know I don't want to yell. Please, I'll tell you why afterwards." Scott tells her.  
"Fine," she grumbles, "baby."  
~~~~~  
Ritchie sits on his sleeping bag waiting for Sparky to return with the fire wood.  
"What's taking Sparky so long? He should be back by now."  
He sits there staring at where the fire would be.  
"It's to dark to go and seach for him. Maybe I should wait till morning."  
He lays down and covers up in the sleeping bag. He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep.  
"No! I guess I have to agree with Ash right now. I have to find Sparky!" He says getting up and running in the same direction Sparky went.  
~~~~~~~~~  
I hope you like it so far. I do. ^_^ If you have any comments/suggestions/complaints anything, please fell free to email me at charpalace@hotmail.com. 


End file.
